


Sweet Like Poisoned Honey

by Rprssd_Wrd



Series: Drain Me, Change Me [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweetheart!Gerard, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Frank, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprssd_Wrd/pseuds/Rprssd_Wrd
Summary: Even though Frank's convinced he's gonna fuck this up somehow, Gerard trusts him with it, he really shouldn't though, Frank was known to fuck up pretty much everything.But he was gonna try his hardest to not mess this up.





	Sweet Like Poisoned Honey

**Author's Note:**

> You could consider this to be in the same universe as Next Time, Just Get a Space Heater; but they can be unrelated if you want them to.

“Gee, are you sure about this?” Frank asked, the nervousness clear in his voice, he didn’t have much control at the best of times, and he was terrified that the one time he actually needed to control himself, he was gonna fuck it up and lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

His panic attack in the works was interrupted by Gerard coming up to him and kissing him softly on the lips, instantly making Frank forget his stress and worries about the situation. He let himself get pulled into it for a few seconds, lazily slipping his tongue into Gerard’s mouth and swiping it over the roof of it. 

After a few minutes of lazily making out, they both pulled away, Frank feeling slightly more comfortable but still tense. 

“Don’t stress so much baby, I trust you and I know you’ll do this perfectly,” Gerard replied, voice small and sweet. Even with those words of comfort, Frank kept trying to come up with excuses to avoid being the vampire who had to turn his boyfriend. 

Why couldn’t Mikey do it? He was Gerard’s brother, and had much _much_ more self-control than Frank; or Ray, he’d turned Mikey, so he had experience, or literally any other vampire besides him. 

It wasn’t even like they could go without turning Gerard, if there were any interspecies relationships between a supernatural creature and a human, the human had to be turned _by law._ Otherwise, the couple was forced to either stop seeing each other, or risk being hunted down and turned forcefully. 

Frank knew all this, and he knew that he and Gerard were happy together and that he wouldn’t want anything other than living with him for all eternity, but he was honest-to-god terrified he’d drink too much, or not have time to inject the venom, or maybe the walls would collapse, and he’d be too busy preventing the house from falling down to turn Gerard and lose him forever. 

Okay, admittedly the last one wasn’t all that likely to happen, but still, Frank was paranoid. 

He’d heard stories about cases like that happening, and the idea of him _killing Gerard_ made his stomach churn, and bile rise up his throat. 

“Frankie, stop overthinking it, you won’t mess it up, you’ll turn me, we’ll both be vampires, and then you, Ray, Mikey and I can go on double vampire dates or something like that.” 

Frank sighed, finally letting his boyfriend’s words calm him down and encourage him. 

“Alright, let’s do this quickly before I change my mind again,” he answered, grabbing Gerard by the arm and going to their bedroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The blinds in their bedroom were drawn, all spots that could let sunlight slip into the bedroom were covered with heavy blankets, and they’d moved their mini-fridge -filled with blood bags- into the bedroom. 

Fledgelings’ bodies needed blood as soon as they gained consciousness since their bodies needed sustenance for the humongous changes they were undergoing, they also weren’t strong enough to build a tolerance to sunlight, so they would get completely drained if exposed to even the smallest amount. 

They had everything ready, so Frank really didn’t have any escapes, gathering all his willpower so as to not run away like a coward, he turned around and locked the door. He moved to the bed, were Gerard was already positioned, his neck turned to the side, exposing his jugular. 

Frank straddled Gerard’s sides, giving him another quick kiss, and timidly looking at Gerard, who was looking at him with a small smile, encouraging to go ahead and do it. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby, now let’s do this, I really want to get to some kinky vampire sex.” Gerard wrinkled his nose at him, jokingly. 

Without further ado, Frank moved his mouth over to Gerard’s exposed vein, taking a few moments to take a few sniffs of his boyfriend’s smell, so sweet, like honey, encouraged by this, Frank sunk his fangs as deep as possible, blood immediately gushing out, Gerard let out a small whimper at the pain, but by then Frank had already tasted a sample of his boyfriend’s blood, and the honey-like taste had him completely entranced. 

He sucked more and more, taking every single drop until Gerard’s now-cold hands fell limply at his sides. His thirst quenched, Frank removed his fangs, taking a few seconds to savor the sweet taste one final time. 

Then, remembering he was on a time limit, he quickly dug his fangs back in, injecting the venom that would kill his boyfriend completely, but also bring him back. 

Once he injected what he considered to be enough venom, he stepped off his boyfriend and watched the transformation, Gerard paled even more than Frank thought possible, small pained whimpers leaving his lips, before full-out screaming, making Frank want to rush to his side immediately and take all his pain away. 

However, he stayed put, fists clenched so tightly he could feel his nails cutting into his hands, as his boyfriend suffered through the necessary pain that would allow them to live happily after this, he repeated this to himself multiple times throughout the day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At one point, (he wasn’t sure how considering how tense Gerard’s pain was making him) Frank dozed off, only to be woken up with a start when he felt a cold hand caressing his face, opening his eyes, he was greeted with his boyfriend, looking so pale he was almost transparent, smiling his sweet smile. 

Frank was overflowed with joy and relief, he could even feel tears slipping down his cheeks, he wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Gerard, crushing him against his chest. Gerard smiled against him, peeking his head out and giving Frank a long kiss. He instantly slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, not even bothering to ask for permission, just swallowing all of Gerard’s happy sounds. 

When they broke apart, Frank smiling so wide his face hurt, Gerard broke the silence, “So, how do I look?”

“Fucking beautiful, honestly, you put those mopey bastards from _‘Twilight’_ to shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this ended up being way longer than I planned, but yeah, here's this thing to override some of the angst in my other work. 
> 
> If you guys want me to write a follow-up with all four guys going on a double-date, or maybe a spinoff that shows how Mikey got turned, let me know, also if you have any ideas for this universe feel free to write them down on the comments!
> 
> Constructive criticism and Kudos are more than welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
